


Простуда

by Kai Ender (kaiender), The_Magnificent_7



Series: Тексты G–PG [19]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Bush Medicine, Gen, Humor, Recipes, Sick Character, Traditions, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7
Summary: Как тяжело болеть, если ты один из Великолепной Семерки.





	

_С лицом измученным и серым,_  
На белой смятой простыне,  
Как жертва бешеной холеры,  
Лежит коленками к стене.  
Протяжно стонет, как при родах.  
Трясётся градусник в руках.  
Вся скорбь еврейского народа  
Застыла в суженных зрачках.  
По волевому подбородку  
Струится пенная слюна.  
Он шепчет жалобно и робко:  
«Как ты с детьми теперь одна?..»  
В квартире стихли разговоры,  
Ночник горит едва-едва.  
Темно… опущены все шторы…  
У мужа тридцать семь и два.  
Мария Рубина 

Первый раз Гуди чихнул после ночёвки в скалах. Сэм нахмурился, но довольствовался объяснением, что это просто от запаха убитого оленя. К обеду нос заложило, и Гуди перестал беспокоиться о запахах.

Во время стычки с уже бывшим шерифом Роуз Крик у Гуди заслезились глаза. Фарадей проглотил байку про заклинившее ружьё, а Билли обманулся упоминанием совы. В целом Гуди не особо-то и соврал — в висках и правда бухало, будто призрачная птица долбила по ним клювом.

Но уже к завтраку Гуди прихватило так, что это заметили все окружающие. Трудно пропустить красные глаза, опухший нос, каркающий голос и утробный кашель. Особенно если Билли так и норовит каждые пять минут потрогать лоб и мрачно хмурится.

Сэм проявил лидерские качества и первым озвучил очевидное.

— Гуди, — строго сказал он. — Ты болен, а у нас работа через несколько дней. Тебе нужно срочно лечиться и выздоравливать!

И плотину прорвало — со всех сторон наперебой посыпались проверенные временем фамильные рецепты и советы. Быстро сошлись на том, что больной должен много пить и хорошенько пропотеть. Но вот как этого достичь — мнения высокоуважаемых сторон разошлись.

Фарадей предлагал свою любимую панацею — виски. Урожай невозмутимо рассказывал о растираниях медвежьим жиром. Тедди скромно напоминал о чае и одеялах… Через десять минут Гуди не выдержал, скорчил жалобное лицо, схватился за голову и удрал в свою комнату — больному срочно требовался покой и свистнутая у Фарадея бутылка виски.

Покоя ему не досталось. Компания постепенно перекочевала из общего зала в их с Билли комнату. И каждый пришёл не с пустыми руками.

Первым, разумеется, явился Билли. Неодобрительно покосился на початую бутылку виски, демонстративно вытащил из мешка и карманов пузырьки с иероглифами на этикетках — и когда только успел скорешиться с владельцем местной прачечной?! Но Гуди тоже не лыком шит и не первый день с ним знаком! Всякую сушёную китайскую гадость он пробовать отказывался. До крика и бросания сапог. На уточнение, что имбирь не сушёный, а весьма свежий и сочный, ответил цветастой угрозой построгать этот самый имбирь на соломку и засунуть целителю туда, куда солнце не светит. Эффект несколько подпортили капли пота на висках и утробный хрип, но Билли всё же согласился не проводить эксперименты, а просто посидеть рядом и подержать за руку.

Следующим явился Тедди. Смущённый и румяный, приволок пёстрое одеяло и жестяную кружку. Мол, когда он болел, матушка всегда заворачивала его в это одеяло, поила травяным чаем из этой кружки, целовала в лоб, и к утру простуду как рукой снимало! Тут Тедди наконец заметил убийственный взгляд Билли и сообразил, что третий пункт программы лучше не выполнять. И вообще лучше убраться куда подальше, а то легендарный снайпер Конфедерации уже нехорошо щурится и взвешивает в руке ту самую кружку, слава богу, пока пустую, а не полную кипятка.

Фарадей пришёл с бутылкой виски, оценил выражение лица Гуди и пообещал сидеть в уголочке. Даже тосты поднимал только за здравие и скорейшее выздоровление и вполголоса. Васкес притащил миску бобов — чёрным перцем от них шибало уже с порога. Нагло заявил, скалясь в бороду, что больным надо хорошо питаться, а уж перец точно всю заразу из кишок вытащит.

— Вместе с душой и самим кишками, — прокомментировал Гуди, откидываясь на подушки. Билли снова потрогал его лоб и подтащил поближе кувшин с водой и миску.

— Ну что ты? — притворно изумился Васкес. — Мы же не звери какие, мы тебе запить дадим! Вот только Тедди водички принесёт свеженькой.

Гуди страдальчески вздохнул, когда в комнату зашёл Урожай. Фраза про растирания вонючим жиром была ещё свежа в памяти. Но Урожай принёс какую-то сухую траву и плошку спелой малины. Гуди уже отказался от китайской гадости, так что индейскую тоже не собирался пробовать. Малину, правда, милостиво согласился понюхать. Крупные тёмные ягоды пахли солнцем и пылью, в носу немедленно засвербело, и Билли едва успел убрать плошку из-под летящих соплей и слюней.

Хорн просочился через дверь практически незаметно, сразу видно — профессиональный следопыт! При его-то комплекции — и ведь ни одна досочка не скрипнула, ни один шаг не цокнул! Выудил из-за пазухи тряпицу в подозрительных пятнах и табачных крошках. А из неё — кусок сот, истекающих мёдом и пахнущих одуряюще сладко.

Эмма ворвалась, как внезапная летняя гроза. Процокала каблуками, поставила на стол огромную глиняную кружку, объявила, что там молоко с маслом. Обвела яростным взглядом всю семёрку и добавила, что ей хватило мороки, когда её личный муж болел, поэтому теперь она не собирается ухаживать за чужими мужчинами, и вообще, она им наниматель, а не сиделка, так что пусть будут так добры справиться самостоятельно и к сроку, Боуг ждать не будет! Решительно взмахнула юбками и унеслась прочь.

В комнате повисла тишина. Уточнять, где она добыла молоко, желающих не нашлось, учитывая, что во всем Роуз Крик не было ни одной коровы. С бешеной рыжей сталось бы и быка подоить — как с такой поспоришь? Фарадей прихлёбывал виски, Урожай с Хорном шушукались над рассыпанной по столу травой — наверно, рецепты обсуждали. Васкес неторопливо поджигал и гасил сухой стебель чеснока. Гуди машинально собирал губами ягоды малины с подсунутой под нос ладони Билли.

Сэм прислонился к косяку открытой двери, оценил расстановку сил и принялся командовать. Тут же всё завертелось. Урожай сыпал в закипающий чайник травы, Хорн смешивал в кружке виски, молоко и мёд, Васкес старался накормить Гуди перчёными бобами с ложечки, Фарадей и Билли держали пациента, тот отбрыкивался и орал про воняющий чеснок, Тедди пытался попасть по сопливому носу мешочком с горячей золой. Сэм благоразумно держался подальше от театра боевых действий и завистливо косился на мисочку с малиной, которую заслонял Билли.

Накормленный и напоенный всякой гадостью Гуди обиженно закутался с головой в одеяло и умудрился повернуться спиной ко всем. Все облегчённо выдохнули и потянулись к выходу. Только Билли, которому деваться было некуда, остался утешать больного и гладить его по встрёпанным волосам. Убеждать, что он не умирает, что завтра ему полегчает и что он обязательно отомстит всем лекарям, а Билли даже приколет их ножами к стенке, чтобы убежать не успели. Только сначала выяснит у Урожая, где он нашёл заросли такой вкусной малины…

Наутро Гуди действительно полегчало, и к вечеру он уже снова сидел за общим столом внизу, курил сигарету, пил виски и отпускал шуточки. Всё закончилось хорошо.

Первый раз Сэм чихнул, когда они выезжали из Роуз Крик после битвы. Васкес и Урожай напряглись и переглянулись.


End file.
